More Than A Feeling
by scatteredillusions
Summary: Can you ever really forget your past? Well Haley James is about to find that out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More Than A Feeling.  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Author's Note:** Hi, readers. I am back with another requested story by Mel. And I have to say this story is going to be really fun and angsty to write and I hope you all with like it too just as much as I like to write it. This is such a different type of story for me to write since I've never wrote a story that has drama and angst in it, so I hope I do good. Trust me though it will get into fluff along the way. Enjoy, especially you Mel.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.  
----

**Chapter One.**

Staring out of the airplane window, glancing left and right at the passing clouds swaying by, Haley couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement go through her body. After being away in Italy the whole summer, three long months, she couldn't wait to come home to her sister Brooke and best friend Luke. She had spent numerous nights on the phone, talking and giggling with Brooke about nothing and everything that was happening. No matter where she was or how far away, Haley was always connected to her sister. Nothing could break their bond, the two shared with one another.

Placing down her "Cosmo Girl" magazine on the pull out table in front of her, she listened intently as the flight attendant announced. "We'll be landing in Los Angeles shortly so please remain seated until we land safely."

This was it, she was finally going home. And she couldn't wait.

Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed the number and name she was looking for. Upon coming to their voicemail, she cursed under her breath silently. Leaving a quick and short message which consisted of _"Call me back, or else your ass is dead the next time I see it which will be soon." _she hang up the phone, getting ready to walk away to the nearest seat available. As she was about to seat down, she faintly heard her name being called in the distance followed by a squeal of excitement. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of her crazy sister running wildly hand and hand with Lucas. She broke out in a wide smile, a twinkle in her eye.

"Man did I miss my buddy." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, holding him tightly before being set to the ground gracefully. "I most certainly missed my best friend."

He smiled back warmly, taking a step back as Brooke once again took over.

Brooke shrieked. "Hales, oh my god you're hair! You completely went blonde on me now." She pouted. "And goodness, look at that tan. Now I look like a fking ghost compared to you. We are so hitting up the beaches tomorrow, yes we are."

Haley giggled and nodded, twirling a piece of her recently dyed blonde hair in her finger. "Don't worry Brooke I'm still a die hard brunette. That will never change."

"Good." Brooke nodded, shaking her head eagerly, hugging her sister once again. "God Hales, I missed you this whole summer."

"Trust me when I say this. I missed your crazy ass too."

Brooke laughed. "Hales, everyone misses my crazy ass. It's definitely not a surprise."

She laughed at her sister's antics while looping her arm through Brooke's as they walked out of the Airport with Lucas following closely behind them with Haley's bags in each hand.

----

Putting the curling iron down onto the vanity in front of her, Brooke slowly walked over to Haley, who was sitting on Brooke's big bed, looking through her pictures from her trip in Italy. Plopping herself down beside her sister, she looked around at the scrapbook in front of her on the bed.

"Wow Hales, it looked so gorgeous over there." Brooke said amazed at all the beautiful and wonderful pictures she was looking at.

Haley smiled, running her fingers along the picture she was looking at. "Yeah it was, absolutely beautiful. This picture right here…" She said pointing to the one she was holding. "Was the very first picture I took once I got there."

Brooke glanced at it, taking in its natural beauty. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it really is." She smiled. "Okay enough about me and about you dearest sister whom I love, where's my best friend Luke taking you tonight?"

At the mention of Lucas's name, she smiled wide. "He's taking me to this Italian Restaurant called "Miceli's". It's right in downtown L.A."

"Very, very romantic if I do say so myself."

"Indeed it is, and I think tonight's the night." She said breaking out into another big smile that spread all the way across her face, making her glow.

Haley squealed. "OH my god! No way Brooke, ah! I can't believe it, I'm so excited now."

"I know, but I really don't want to get my hopes up so I'm trying to not think about it." She said excitedly yet quietly.

Wrapping her arms around Brooke, she pulled her to her into a sideways hug. "Trust me babe, if Luke doesn't propose to you soon then he's crazy. I mean you guys have been dating since you've been freshman in High School. And I think tonight is the night."

"You think so." Brooke laid her head on her shoulder.

Haley smiled down at Brooke. "I know so."

Pulling them both of in standing positions, she spoke. "Now you my sister go and finish getting ready. Luke should be here soon." She slapped her butt.

"I'm going, I'm going."

----

After saying a quick goodluck and goodbye to Brooke, Haley went and took a nice and peaceful nap with their Yorkshire terrier Princess. Waking up sleepily, noticing she had slept for at least two hours, she quietly made her way out of made and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Grabbing herself a drink of Ice Tea that she had previously made before going to sleep, she poured herself a nice cold glass.

Hitting the play button, the message began to recite. _"Hey Haley this is Greg O'Brien the Director of the movie you had auditioned for back in May and I wanted to let you know that you have got the part, the lead part actually. We will be meeting tomorrow at the studio in the afternoon around 2 o'clock. As far as I know we have a list of actors for the movie and for sure the lead male part will be played by Nathan Scott. So I guess I will see you tomorrow. Congratulations! Bye."_

End of final message. All these thoughts were going through her mind at that specific moment. "Oh no." was all she kept thinking. No, it couldn't be. He did not just say Nathan Scott.

No, this could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** More Than A Feeling  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and taking your time to do so.  
----

**Chapter Two.**

"Oh Haley, wake up sleepyhead." Brooke sang skipping into Haley's room the next morning. She leaped on the bed, bouncing around crazy before plopping down loudly next to her sister.

Groaning Haley, reached for the pillow next to her furiously covering her ears with it to block out her overly annoying, bubbly sister.

"Oh no, you don't." Brooke smirked slyly. "You're waking up and you're waking up now. And besides oh dearest sister of mine, I have some crazy exciting news for you do hear."

Haley's head popped out from beneath the pillow, flinging the plush yellow, soft pillow over the bed onto the hard, title floor. She leapt up and threw her arms around Brooke.

"He asked you, didn't he?" she excitedly asked.

Brooke shrieked loudly and held up her hand to show a stunning diamond surrounded by two brilliant sapphires set in a platinum band now resting happily on her finger. Haley squealed, hugging her sister tightly.

"Ah, this is so exciting. I knew it, I so knew it!" exclaimed a very happy Haley to her sister.

Brooke grinned brightly as ever. "I know Hales. I just, I'm just so happy with him. I mean this is all I could ever imagine. We're going to be getting married, and I'll have the family I've always wants with the man I have always wanted. Oh and not to mention I have the best sister who is totally going to be the maid of honor."

"Awesome and I mean who else would you have as your maid of honor?"

"Well." she paused momentarily. "Duh, I would have had Peyton. You remember her right Hales. The bitchy, skinny blonde whore who was also, known as our best friend at one time."

Oh, how Haley couldn't forget her. She was there best friend at one time in their lives, but that quickly changed when Haley walked in on her boyfriend on the time and Peyton going at it in her house. Their friendship quickly fell apart and so did Haley's relationship with her boyfriend. Neither Brooke nor Haley have hard from Peyton since, it had been about three years ago, but neither were complaining. As far as they were concerned they didn't need a back stabbing bch in their lives.

"Ha yeah right that's hilarious Brooke. That bch is probably giving it free in the some back alley. Who the hell cares what she's doing."

Brooke giggled. "Did you seriously think I would ever have Peyton in my wedding or let alone at my wedding? Um no way, the minute she ever walked through the doors I would probably shoot her or jump her."

"Just as long as I don't seem her anytime soon, I'm fine but if I do all hell is going to break loose. You can bet it will."

"Hell yes! Crazy Haley on the loose, I can't wait to see this. So much fun yuppie! Question first, Hales."

Haley nodded her head, confirming her to say whatever it was to be said.

"Can I so help you kick her ass?"

Haley giggled humorously at her sister's serious straight face. Throwing her arm around Brooke's shoulder, squeezing it softly, resting her head upon it she replied.

"You sure as hell can."

----

Dressed in lime green, light blue and beige plaid Bermuda shorts and a lime green fitted polo with her hair curly, flowing past her shoulders and her bangs, usually swept to the side, pinned straight back on the top of her head, Haley made her way into the studio that afternoon at exactly two o'clock where she immediately spotted the director, Greg talking animatedly to a man she could not make out seeing as the person's back was facing her.

Walking towards them slowly, Greg immediately stopped talking to the man and turned his attention towards Haley.

"Haley, it's so great to see you again." He kissed her on the cheek, giving her a hug.

She smiled brightly at him. "It's great to see you too."

Glancing back over at the man next to Greg, whose back was still turned to her, Greg patted the man on the back causing him to turn around and smirk at Haley.

"Haley, I would like you to meet Nathan Scott, your co-star." He introduced them. "Well I'm going to go and let you two get to know one another a little better." Before making his way over to the production staff, on the other side of the room leaving the two of them alone.

Watching him walk away with her back turned to Nathan, she could feel his intense stare on her.

"Well, well…" he spoke smirking. "We meet again."

She glared hatefully at him. "Just my luck, to see you again yet alone work with you."

"Hey baby, what's with the hate, I don't remember you acting like this the last time. In fact you were all over me."

She stared at him, wanting to wipe that stupid smirk right off of his damn mouth. "First off don't ever call me Baby and second the last time we met I was drunk, and it didn't mean anything to me."

He smirked. "Oh really than how come when I was banging you up against the wall, you were demanding me to go faster. If I'm correct these were your exact words. "God Nate, go faster, oh! Oh, harder, harder. Yes! Right there, that's it."

Glaring at him with intense hate in her eyes, she spoke at him harshly. "You know what Nathan, as far as I'm concern this is a business matter and I'm not about to screw this up by sleeping with you again so I can lose my movie career. That night, that one night was a drunken mistake. It meant absolutely nothing to me. And I mean nothing." She lied painfully to him.

_Haley was sitting at the bar in Italy, taking a sip of her "Screaming Orgasm" while glancing around the night bar filled with people dancing and mingling. _

_Hearing someone take a sit beside her, she turned to who ever the person was. Next to her, she noticed at guy, a very hot guy might she add with intensely gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair and tanned and beautiful features. From her position she noticed he was very muscular and fit, which was a plus in her opinion._

_He noticed her gaze upon him and looked towards her smirking slightly._

"_What's a gorgeous woman like yourself doing in her alone?" he questioned her._

_She smiled seductively. "I don't know, why don't you fix that problem for me."_

_He smirked sexily at her. "How about I do just that, let's get out of here."_

_Getting out of his seat, he grabbed onto her delicate, small hand dragging her out of the bar._

_----_

_Pushing Haley roughly up against the door of his hotel room, Nathan leaned down kissing and sucking on her neck. Moaning, she ran her fingers through his hair, down his muscular, covered back, slipping into his shirt all the while continuing to run her hands all over his firm bare back._

_Biting down on her soft, smooth skin of her neck making sure to leave his mark he whispered hotly into her ear._

"_How about we take this inside, baby?" Before crashing his lips on hers, slipping his moist tongue into her mouth, exploring the depth of her mouth, his hands ran down the length of her body. Kneading his hands into her round, butt she moaned loudly causing him to smirk. Urging her to wrap her slim, tanned legs around his wais, he hastily picked her up, slipping into the room away from the outside world._

Hearing those hurtful words and knowing how much hate she had for him, pained him more than anything else in the world. That night had meant everything to him. But according to her, it simply hadn't.

Watching them from across the room, Greg immediately knew they had clicked and connected with one another, but boy was he so far off on that one.

He walked over towards them interrupting what ever conversation was taking place.

"Well, I see you two got to talking with each other and from the looks of it you two seemed to hit it off from the start. This should be an easy movie for you two to film considering you guys seem awesome with one another. Just one thing, don't fall in love with each other off screen. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" he playfully joked.

"Um, no we wouldn't" they both immediately responded stealing glances at each other.

"Alright then let's get started for a little today." Greg once again walked away leaving Nathan and Haley alone with one another.

"Hmm, that's funny now seeing as the only feeling I feel for you is hate and I would definitely not call that love. And there's no way in hell I would ever fall in love with you."

"Yeah well we'll see about that now, won't we?"

She glared. "Oh we will, and you can trust me that I won't." she walked away leaving him standing there alone just watching her retrieving figure move further away from him.

"Oh Haley James, I will have you falling in love with me before you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** More Than A Feeling  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.

**Author's Note:** Oh snap! I have managed to write this chapter super fast today. Like no lie, it only took me about 30 to 45 minutes the least. I'm so proud of myself. I have a funny feeling I will be updating real soon too, considering I'm back in the swing of things with my writing. But I'm not truly sure how good this chapter came out. I don't think it's that good. So please keep the negative comments on the down low. Alright without further ado, here's chapter three. Enjoy! Thanks so much to Naleychick23, JamesLover23, CaityBates18, wildwoodxflower, sweetchristie03, H.SCOTT-23, HJS-NS-23, preenad, and vampiregurl. You are all amazing.  
----

**Chapter Three.**

_Two days later._

It had been two days since Nathan and Haley had been working together on set and so far Haley attempted on trying to avoid Nathan, but sometimes that didn't work out very well considering wherever she went, Nathan would be right there with her either pissing her off or trying to talk to her.

"Nathan you better leave me the hell alone right now."

He smirked. "What I'm just trying to get my water." he innocently answered, reaching behind her to grab his water off the counter in the lunch room.

"Well now that you got it, leave." she demanded pointing to the door.

"Nope, I think I want to stay." He sat down on the little couch, placed in corner.

She huffed angrily. "Fine, you want to be an ass, I'm leaving then."

She didn't even make it to the door, before Nathan pulled her onto his lap. She struggled to get out but he just kept his grip on her waist, causing her to stop moving around in his lap turning her head slightly to look at him.

"You know you're an ass."

He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Yeah well you know, you have a great ass."

Glaring at him, she spoke with venom in her voice. "God damn it Nathan, I'm serious leave me the hell alone. You have been nothing but an ass and I'm tired of it. Just, please leave me alone."

"You know Haley all you've been doing is bitching and moaning from day one. It's getting a little annoying. Are you freaking pmsing or what?"

She glared at him nastily. "God, you're such a jerk." she spoke, quickly breaking free from his grasp walking through the door, not before saying one last thing to him on the way out.

"And for your information, I'm not pmsing. It's just the thought of being any where near you in proximity makes me go absolutely insane and crazy, which makes me want to strangle you or come close to killing you. So there." she left, leaving him sitting there alone in the room.

He shook his head. "Hmm that's interesting considering the last time she was near me, she was ripping my clothes off and having sex with me."

----

When she finally got home that day, she was so happy to be away from work and most of all Nathan. On the way home she ran a couple errands that managed to take over two hours for her to make it home.

As she pulled up to the house she noticed Lucas' car in the driveway along with an all too familiar car next to it. _'Oh dear god.' _was all she thought.

Taking her precious time, getting out of her car not wanting to go into the house anytime soon, she made her way up the long driveway towards the front door. Opening up the door to the house, she heard laughter and talking coming from the kitchen.

She tried to casually walk past them up the stairs of the house to the upper level, but she got caught by Brooke.

"Haley, get your butt in here now."

Oh, if you only knew. Throwing her purse on the table behind the couch, she walked through the archway to the kitchen where three figures sat at the counter sipping wine, and talking. There right smack dab in the middle of Brooke and Luke was none other than Nathan. Now what the hell was he doing in her house, you would ask.

He glanced up at the mention of her name and smirked at her. She faked a smile back.

Brooke looked at her sister, in amazement. "Haley you didn't tell me you were working with Nathan. I had to find out a few minutes ago from Luke."

Now, how the hell would Lucas know since she hasn't seen or talked to her best friend in two damn days? In confusion she looked at Luke.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

He pointed to Nathan. "He told me the other day, when we were at the gym."

"What, what you know Nathan?"

He nodded. "Yeah we meet about two months ago, Hales."

_Oh,_ she thought, _just great, just freaking great. And oh by the way Luke did you know we had sex,_ she wanted to ask him. If he only knew, he would have blew a fuse and beat Nathan's jerk of an $$ to the ground. Hmm that might be a good idea to tell him, she thought, so then I won't have to see him every god damn day.

"That's great Luke, I'm glad you have some guy friends, considering you hang around with way too many girl. And I used to think you were gay. Hmm that would be a classic, having a gay guy best friend." she joked.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed slapping her arm. "Lucas is definitely not gay he's getting married to be isn't he."

"Gee Brooke I was only teasing, you didn't have to sock me so hard in the arm!" she pouted.

She smiled sweetly at her sister. "Well don't talk about my soon to be hubby, you hoe."

"So Nathan, "Brooke spoke turning to him. "How's it like working with my sister over here."

He smiled at her, before speaking. "Well it's quite interesting actually. She's a really outstanding actress, probably the best one I've seen and she gets along with everyone on set. She seems like a loving person and has a great personality." he spoke truthfully and honestly.

_Wow,_ she thought.

"Oh that's Hales for you. The sweet and lovable person that she is, you can't help but love her. But she can be a real pain in the ass when she wants to be. Let me tell you."

He laughed, glancing at Haley smiling slightly before averting his attention to Luke.

----

Dinner went by smoothly, with Haley trying to avoid his constant glances and stares directly at her. She had managed to make it through the dinner with no remarks made at Nathan only because Brooke and Luke where sitting at the table as well.

But after dinner, everything went downhill. There was a sudden knock at the door causing everyone's attention to focus at the main door.

Who could it be? Brooke and Haley wondered, stealing glances at each other.

"I'll get it, Brooke." Haley exclaimed, getting up from the table.

Opening the door, she glared hatefully at the person standing behind it, wanting to throw her body at the figure and basically kill them.

"Well, well look who it is. It's the slut." Haley glared, speaking harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** More Than A Feeling  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.

**Author's Note:** Gosh, I seriously utterly adore you guys! Once again thanks so much for the amazing replies. Thanks so much to: Naleychick23TutorGal23vampiregurlI Can Hear the SeaHJS-NS-23preenad, and NaleYLuV01. You are all wonderful. You girlies leave me the best comments/reviews any writer could ask for.  
----

**Chapter Four.**

"_Well, well look who it is. It's the slut." Haley glared, speaking harshly._

Peyton snarled at her. "Oh come on Haley, me the slut look who the hells talking."

"Seriously Peyton, are you fucking serious! You don't come to my god damn house after years of not talking to me and call me a fucking slut. Do you hear me! You are a little slut who fucked everything damn guy in high school and college. Look at yourself the next time you call someone a slut! Because you Peyton," she exclaimed pointing to her. "Are the definition of a slut."

Scoffing loudly, Peyton stepped forward into the house. "Oh come on Haley, are you still that angry at me for sleeping with your boyfriend? Really are you, Hales?" she said emphasizing her nickname.

"You slut!" she slapped her hard across the face. "No, as far as I'm concerned you could have had him and do not call me Hales. You lost that privilege a long time ago. We aren't friends anymore we haven't been for a while now. So why don't you be the slut that you are and leave my god damn house!"

"You're really going to throw away a lifelong friendship away like that."

"No I'm not, I already did."

"Some friend you are Haley. You nothing but a bitch, do you know that."

At this time Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all walked out into the main entry way, after hearing all the commotion coming from the front door. Whenever Brooke saw that it was Peyton who was at the door, she literally wanted to kill her. Calmly, walking over to stand by her sister, she glared hatefully at Peyton.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in, Peyton Sawyer. What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Oh Brooke, still the bitch that you are I see."

Brooke laughed. "Still the slut that you are, I see huh?" Looking at Peyton's appearance that consisted of a black mini skirt with a black halter top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, although she had absolutely no chest to impress any man that walked by her.

"Funny, Brooke, real funny. Oh I still see you're going out with Luke. Such a shame, I can't believe you even lasted that long with him."

"Actually we're engaged you bitch." she held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring.

"Oh, well now I feel really sorry for Luke having to be stuck with you for the rest of his life. He should have listened to me back in high school then he wouldn't have been with you, but with me."

Brooke scoffed. "Keep dreaming Peyton, Luke would have never of gotten together with you. Not back in high school, and definitely not now."

"Hmm yeah you're maybe right, that's why I chose to go after Haley's boyfriend instead."

Hearing this, Haley charged at Peyton knocking her down, punching her in the nose. "You no good for nothing bitch."

Grabbing Haley's hair, Peyton yanked on it hard pushing her off of her. Haley quickly regained posture, slapping Peyton once again hard in the face.

"Oh that's it Haley, your going to get it now, you whore."

Punching flew left and right, causing a big chaos around everywhere.

Brooke shrieked loudly, grabbing Peyton by her hair throwing her off of her sister, before smacking her in the cheek.

"Don't you dare, fucking touch my sister ever again."

Peyton held her cheek. "Why don't you tell her to stop hitting me?"

"No you deserved it, you bitch." Haley said being held back by Nathan. "Let go of me Nathan, let me get her."

Whispering in quietly in her ear, "Calm down baby, just calm down."

"What did I tell you about calling me baby, you idiot."

He just smirked, still keeping his grip on her, knowing that if he let go she would immediately charge once again at Peyton and end up likely killing her. And he did not want that too happen.

"Oh look at that, Haley's man protecting her."

Haley glared. "Shut up bitch!"

Peyton smirked. "Oh Haley, you better hold onto him or else he'll be in my arms in a matter of seconds."

Nathan laughed. "Umm sorry but I don't like sluts."

"You're an asshole!"

"Yeah well, you're a god damn whore." Nathan exclaimed.

Brooke jumped in. "Woo, you go Nathan. "

He laughed, while Haley relaxed in his arms.

"Leave Peyton, get the hell out now before I really do kill you."

"I'd like to see that happen."

Haley smirked. "Oh you would, would you?" she leapt out of Nathan's arms charging after her.

Peyton made a move to move out of the way, but Brooke slipped her foot out in front of her causing her to go falling face down on the floor.

Nathan went forward, standing in front of Peyton. Lifting her up, he escorted her out of the house throwing her on the lawn.

"Leave!" he demanded.

She smirked, "Why don't you leave with me."

He glared at her, walking back into the house, leaving Peyton out there alone.

----

"Well now that that psycho bitch is gone, Luke and I are going to watch a movie. You guys going to come?"

Nathan and Haley shook their heads, no.

"Fine suit yourself, come on Luke." she dragged him out of the room downstairs into the movie room leaving Nathan and Haley standing alone in the entry room.

Haley was still panting and breathing heavily. Nathan walked over to her standing in front of her, touching her shoulders slightly.

She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. He knew that look all to well.

"Haley…"

She slipped her hands into his shirt touching his abs. "Nathan…." she pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his shirtless. Kissing his chest, he inhaled.

"I need sex, and I need it now." she drew out breathlessly, grabbing his hand, leading him upstairs to her room, quickly shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** More Than A Feeling  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.

**Author's Note: **God, you girls are awesome! I seriously adore love you all. Thanks so much for all the wonderful replies. Sorry for such the long, long wait. I just couldn't manage to write this chapter, but I wrote it all tonight, finally!  
----

**Chapter Five.**

Nathan and Haley were sprawled out naked across the huge queen-sized bed. One of Haley's legs was draped across Nathan stomach, with his head in the crook of her neck.

As she opened her tired eyes, she quickly re-shut them. Oh, lord. No, no. Not again, she thought. She quickly yet slowing opened her eyes again for the second time, glancing over at Nathan's body curled up next to hers sleeping peacefully with a content smile upon his face.

_What the hell?_

Quietly, she made a move to get out of bed, but as soon as she moved Nathan stirred beside her. Turning her head around to face him, she noticed he had woken up from the noise she was making.

He smirked at her, grabbing her waist causing her to roll on top of him. He moved his hands down to her butt, cupping it softly in his hands.

"Good morning, Sweet Cheeks." he whispered sleepily, running his hands down her legs.

She regained posture and rolled off him, grabbing her robe off the chair beside her bed, immediately putting it on her before standing up.

Running her hands through her hair, she paced around the room, while Nathan watched amused.

"Okay, Nathan you need to leave."

He sat up in bed, grabbing his boxers putting them on and walking over to stand beside her.

Smirking, "How about a repeat of last night instead?"

"No," she answered, pushing his chest. "Nathan, you really need to leave. I mean it. This whole thing last night was yet another huge mistake on my part. God, it was all a mistake. I should have never let this happen again, really I shouldn't have."

"God damn it, Haley! What the hell is wrong with you lately? Everything is always a mistake with you. I'm fucking tired of all this shit. You did this, not me."

"I know," she whispered, walking past him slowly retrieving his clothes for him. "And that's why I would like for you to leave."

Grabbing his clothes out of her hands, quickly tossing them on, he walked towards her bedroom door.

"I'd be glad to."

The only sound heard was the slamming of two doors.

----

Across town, a redhead settled herself into the expensive Victorian house, of a person she had been waiting and dying to see ever since he left home. Exhausted from flying, she picked up her bags making her way through the house, into a guest room while changing into more comfortable clothes.

Settling on a white tank top and a pair of black striped boxer shorts, she pulled back the covers on the bed and hopped in, deciding to take a nap first before he came home. Then she would make her presence known, already knowing he would be excited to see her as she was him.

----

After Nathan had left, Haley dressed in a yellow tunic with gray leggings and yellow flats. She had something to do first before she made her decision. She made her way to Brooke's room on the other side of the house.

Opening her sister's room, she saw Brooke moving around the room like a lunatic, opening draws quickly then re-shutting them.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Without turning around from her what she was doing, she answered. "God, I'm trying to found these damn shorts." she shouted angrily, shutting the draw she just opened a second ago.

"Calm down Brooke. Just stay calm."

"No, no I can't calm down Hales. I need to find these shorts really bad."

"And you will, trust me."

She pouted, plopping down on her bed, "But I really wanted to wear my Victoria Secret "Pink" shorts today."

Haley smiled, sitting next to her. Oh, cheer up Smiley, you'll find them. Don't worry. Now, I need your advice."

"Okay, what's up?"

Ringing her hands together nervously, she began. "Alright, let's just say you're with this guy, well technically you're not really with him at all. You just, ah you just had sex twice. And well, the first time was a mistake and all, but the second time wasn't so much. And you start to develop these feelings towards him that you really shouldn't have. What would you do?"

Brooke smirked at her sister. "Oh, Hales! You naughty girl, you! Well, who's the guy?"

Haley smiled nervously, "See that's the thing. Ah, it's Nathan."

She gasped. "Oh crap, the $ht has hit the freaking fan now. Get out of here, no way. You had sex with Nathan, and twice might I add. When the hell, did all this happen?"

"Well the first time was in Italy, and we were extremely drunk might I add."

"When was the second time?"

"Well, the second time was ah, well last night actually."

"Dude, I knew I heard moaning and screams, but Lucas insisted it was the damn television."

Haley looked at her. "What the hell were you guys watching then?"

"Ah, we were watching, ah, it's none of your business actually what we were watching. Now back to your problem. I can't believe you had sex with Nathan."

"Yeah, me either."

"But did you enjoy it?"

"Brooke so not the right question to ask right now! I need your advice and you're asking me if I enjoyed."

"So? I know you enjoyed it, besides have you seen Nathan of course you enjoyed it."

Haley glared playfully at her. "Can we please move on from this question and onto the more important stuff."

"I guess so, okay so why don't you just tell Nathan your damn feelings for him and make it all better."

"I would do that, but I kind of told him to leave and that it was a huge mistake again."

"Hales, have you learned nothing from being my sister. Why on earth would you tell him it's a mistake when you know it's not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, okay. I thought it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do would have been to tell Nathan how you felt not blocking out these feelings for him. It's only going to cause more problems."

She rested her head against Brooke's shoulder. "Alright, so what should I do?"

"Well, you're going to get your hot butt up and go tell Nathan how you really feel. That's exactly what you're going to do, so go do as I say missy."

"Fine, I guess I could do that." Haley smiled, standing up.

"No, no you're not guessing your doing it, now!" She exclaimed playfully, sticking her tongue out. "Oh and by the way, how was the sex?"

Smirking at her, "Mind blowing and unbelievably amazing, you happy now!"

"Satisfied actually, now back to my mission before you oh so rudely interrupted me."  
Before walking out the door, Haley turned towards her sister.

"Oh, and by the way Brooke, those shorts you're looking for."

"Yeah, Hales."

She smiled, "I so wore them yesterday!"

----

Fuming with anger, Nathan walked into his house. _God, how the hell could she say it was a mistake once again? Didn't it mean anything to her? Obviously not._

As he tossed his shoes off, next to the door, he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Curiously, wondering who the hell was in his house, he made his way over. Upon entering the door way, he couldn't help but smile brightly.

There she was. Standing near the oven, baking cookies with flour covered all over her body, stood the one girl who meant the world to him.

Coughing loudly, gaining her attention. She turned around slowly, dropping the tray at seeing him. She immediately broke into a sprint and launched herself into his opened arms.

Squeezing him tightly, she whispered, "I missed you, Nate."

He breathed softly into her silky, red hair. "I missed you too, Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** More Than A Feeling  
**Requested by:** Melanie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Chararacters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance; angst.  
**Summary:** Nathan Scott and Haley James are famous actors. What happens when they meet on set of their new movie, they are in together. And it's not the first time the two have met. It's sure a blast from the past.  
**Warnings:** None really, other than the fact that this story is completely AU.

**Author's Note:** Blah. I know it's been a while since I have updated this story and I do not have an excuse for it. Besides my major writing block and just not ever wanting to update. My inspiration was lost along the way. Sucks! I know, tell me about. What can you do; nothing but just sit and wait for it to come back to you. And I think it did. Or at least I hope it did, and will stay with me. And to top it all of, I am sick, I have a stupid cold. A major sore throat, I've been sneezing none stop and a cough that only makes my throat hurt extra worse. Gr. Getting sick absolutely sucks man. Yeah so enough with all that. I didn't have anytime for personal replies, but expect them next chapter. I pinky promise! Sweet fucking lord do I ramble!

And p.s. For all you Rachel haters, you can love her. Just love her you guys. Please. pouts out lower lip. You know you all do and will. Don't be a hater! Yeah, so. There will be no Rathan in this story whatsoever. She is strictly Nathan's sister. No incest, since that's gross. So you can just let out a breath of air, that you all have been holding in. Rachel is **just** Nathan's sister.

Any who thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews; NaleYLuV01, missjoy, HJS-NS-23, Punk Music Rocks, cheerrrgurl71, naley-hathanfan, sweetdevil23, naleyshipper, SeRa.RoCkS, and 23NaleyLVR23.  
----

**Chapter Six.**

"Nathan, Nathan!" Rachel shrieked, running around the kitchen counter as he chased after her with the batter of the cookies she was currently still trying to make, but Nathan insisted on only wanting to attack her with it. It seemed funnier, in his opinion.

"Oh, no I don't think so. You're not going anywhere, I've got you now."

He flung himself over the couch, grabbing her in one arm, the other containing the bowl of batter. She squealed, kicking her feet to get away but it was no use he had her. He scooped up a chunkful of batter with the big spoon and held it above her head. As he held it over her red hair, the batter dripped and dripped while she screamed.

"Nathan this isn't funny. Stop!" she shouted at him, as he continued laughing.

"Actually I think it's quite funny." He chuckled, as he watched the creamy chunky batter drip all over her hair.

She reached forward, ripping the bowl out of his hand. She reached into the bowl, deep down inside, and grabbed a handful of batter flinging it at his chest, smearing it all over.

She giggled loudly. "Now that's fun." She smirked, before running away from him, with the bowl of batter in her hands. He stared after her retreating figure and his covered batter covered chest. God, his sister was dead! As he was about to make his way after her again with the spoon still covered in the cookie batter, the doorbell rang loudly through out the house.

He walked towards the door, to answer it before Rachel stepped in front of him. She flung another handful of batter, this time at his face.

"I got it, you, well just get cleaned up."

He made his way into the bathroom, washing his chest off with a towel, and placing a shirt over his head. As he finished, he walked back out, hearing a voice, that sounded all too familiar too him. Walked by the kitchen, Rachel called out to him as he passed her.

"Hey Nate, you have company." He passed by her with a wave of the hand, while she returned his gesture, before getting back to her handy task. He made his way to then entry way of the house and there she was; Haley. She stood awkwardly, staring up at him with her big doe eyes that sparkled throughout the room. Her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Umm, can I maybe talk to you?" She wondered out loud.

He nodded, slipping on a random pair of shoes as he escorted her outside away from everything.

----

He stood there standing directly across from her, watching as she played with one of her loose tresses, twirling it around her finger.

"What are you doing here Haley?" He spat out at her. "You made it perfectly clear to me this morning that there was nothing between us."

"Nathan." She breathed out, the air around her making her cold.

"No, Haley. I want to know why. Can you answer me that or not."

"I lied." She quietly answered.

He stared at her. "What?"

"I lied when I told you it was a mistake. I lied about it all. It wasn't a mistake. Neither times were mistakes to me. It meant something."

"Wow. I knew you were a bitch but never a liar."

She looked up at him in shock. "God, Nathan. Why can't you just believe me? I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

And she did just that. She leant up, crashing her lips onto his, kissing him. She tangled her hands into his hair, gripping onto it, pulling his head further down. She bit his lip, sucking on his lower lip. She parted from him breathlessly.

"I want you, and only you."

It was a soft, gentle whisper, yet Nathan still heard her causing him to slowly open his eyes and gaze down at her with questioningly.

She moved back, taking his hand into hers, intertwining them together. She smiled up at him softly, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I do want you Nathan. I mean it, just like I meant everything I said. And just like that kiss, I mean it too. I meant to do it. I really did. Do you believe me?"

Her only answer was the crashing of his lips back onto hers.


End file.
